


yes, sir

by kewlwhore



Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, sebstan, smut - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom, winthicc soldat
Genre: Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb has been your boss for three months now. you've been his secretary. he doesnt come to work because he's an important person in your provincial government. first time he comes to work and he intimidates you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, sir

**Author's Note:**

> for ellah on ig ;)

7:38 am. your wrist watch reads. 'shit im late' you thought. you hurried and entered the building. logged in and went to your desk. you didnt bother to look and see if seb was there. he's never there. you fixed your skirt as you sat at your desk and checked if you have e-mails from his associates. 

"(y/n), seb's gonna be here in 30. go see if his office is ready." the receptionist buzzed in your telephone.  
"okay. thanks." you said.

What? seb's coming to work? i mean, i've been here for three months but he never goes to work here. you thought. you're used to talk to him over the phone to fix his sched but you never got to talk to him in person. even the interview was done by his brother. you sat there for a moment, shocked. 

you opened the door to his office and turned the a/c on. you smell the varnish as you walk closer to his desk. you wandered and saw a replica of the mona lisa painting. and there are other paintings hanging on the wall. some of them are replica of the classics and some are painted by locals. once the room in cool enough, you left it. 

"seb's here." the receptionist buzzed in again. you startled as you hear it. 'what is he like' you thought. you heard the elevator door open and you looked at it. you saw him run his hands through his hair as he steps out. 

"hi, sir. um, do you need anything?" you stood up to greet him  
"no, i'll be fine." he smiled "i'll call you when i need something." he said then entered his office. 

you went back to your computer and saw an email from him. it reads:

"whats your name again?" 

you typed a quick reply and said:

"(y/n), sir"

you noticed that he replied fast. 

"just call me seb." it reads. "oh and bring me coffee." 

you typed "sure" and went to the pantry to get his coffee. once done, you made your way to his office.

"here's your coffee, sir." you said as you placed the teacup and the saucer on his desk.  
"call me seb, please." he said, held your hand and kissed the back of your palm.  
"seb." you said. took back your hands as his lips ghosts at the spot where he kissed you. "anything else,seb?" you asked.  
"have lunch with me." he said. you could see his grin grow.  
"what" you said in shock  
"lunch. later." he repeated.  
"um,"  
"it's just me." he said.  
"but you're-" he interrupted you.  
"let's just pretend i'm not. i mean, i just want to have lunch with you." he smiled.  
"okay." you nodded.  
"okay." he said. and you walked back to your desk. 

sebastian stan asked you out. you complied. not in the best way but you managed to do so. you nearly fainted but you didnt. you thought of how excited you were when you knew that you're having an interview with him. but then he's not the one who interviewed you. it was his brother. now, you're having lunch with him. 'unbelievable' you thought. you tried to slap yourself and see if this was real. it is real.

you buried yourself wt doing what's on your plate but you kept checking on what time it is. You startled when you hear your phone buzz. 

"(Y/n)?" Seb's voice blared out  
"Yes, sir. Um, seb." You buzzed back.   
"Is it okay if i move our lunch to dinner? Just bring me chicken pesto for lunch. I have to work." He sounded apologetic  
"Yes, sure. Um. Yea." You said, nervous.  
"Thanks." He buzzed. 

You went back to work. 

-lunch- 

You got off the building to buy lunch. You bought yourself a burger and a salad and bought seb's pesto. You walked back to the building as soon as you got the food. Once you are back the the building, you placed your food on yiur desk and went to his office to bring him lunch. 

You see him on the phone so you knocked. He signaled you to come in and sit. You sat there and held his food on your lap. He hung up his phone and place it kn the table. 

"Lunch, seb." You said, handing him his food.  
"Thank you." He smiled. You stood up and walked back to your desk but you he stopped you before you get to his door.  
"Wear something cute later." He said then he opened the door. You walked out of his office. You feel your face burn red as you make your way back to your desk. You shrugged and set the thought away and ate your lunch. 

-

"You going home?" Your co worker asked.   
"Yea. In a bit. I'll just finish these off." You pointed at the papers on your desk.  
She nodded. 

"I'll pick you up at 7?" You heard. You looked up and see seb leaning against his office door and looking at you.   
"Um, yea. Sure." You answered. "Wait, you know where i live?" You asked. Your face burned crimson again.   
"Yea." He unfolded his arms and walked towards your desk.   
Your mouth formed a small 'o'. Your jaw dropped.   
"It's a date." He tipped your chin up and left. You were the only one left at the office. You were confused. More confused than ever. 

Walking to your car, you fished you keys outnof your bag. Once you got it, you clicked on the alarm button and walked faster. You opened the door and hopped in. You drove back to your house. 

"What the shit is happening." You said to yourself as you remove your clothes to take a quick shower. You picked out a dress and went tl the bathroom. 

 

You hear a honk and you feel as if your heart would leap out of your mouth. You got out of the house and closed yiur door. You held your purse tighter to lessen the nervousness you're feeling. He got out of the car and walked around it. 

"You look lovely." He said.   
"You too."

He opened the door and you got in. His car is a mean audi r8. You smell his musk perfume. He got in and you two drove down to the city. Youbtwo dropped off in a fancy restaurant. You looked at him as he waits for the valet. 

"What?" He asked.  
"Too much?" You asked.  
"No. Just right. You've been busy fixing my sched for the past three months" he said. Thedoor opened and he got out. He signaled you to stay as he walks around the hood of the car. He opens the door and held out a hand. You took it and hopped out of the car. 

The waitress escorted you to a table. The card in the table says 'reserved'. He prepared for this? You thought. 

Once you finished the main course, he puts his arm around your waist and you held his hand. You were brave enough to flirt because of the wine.

"Today is the first time you went to work." You said. "First day and you asked your secretary out." You giggled. He smiled.  
"I wanted to do that interview. But i was too busy. I apologize." He said, pulling you closer. You place your other hand in his thigh and squeezed it.   
"It's fine." You said. He rubs your lower back as you two wait for the cheque.   
"Is it fine if i take you home." He asked.   
"What." You asked.   
"Um."   
You gave him a kiss on the cheek and nodded. He smiled at you. You two got out of the restaurant as he recieves his credit card back. 

-

He opened the car door and let out a hand. You came out and looked at how big his house was.

"Come." He said as he pulls you into the house. He opened the door and waited for you to come in. He signaled you to sit on the couch and you did. He brought a bottle of bourbon and two glasses.

"So, um. What do you like to do." He asked.   
"You, for example." You whispered as you drink your bourbon.  
"I think I'd like that too." He said. You looked up at him. You didint think he heard you but he did.   
"What" you asked.  
He leaned in and kissed you. You kissed him back and sat on his lap. Your hands snake up and down om his back. His hands on your waist.   
"You sure?" He asked. You bit your lip and nodded. You unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him. After you remove his shirt, you let him unzip your dress. Then you removed it. He undoes his pants and lets you pull it down. He's only wearing boxer briefs and you were knly wearing underwears. He leaned in to kiss you and removes your bra. You held your puppies as he did. Then you see him grow under his boxers. You let go of your boobs and stood up to remove his boxer briefs. His cock was throbbing and thick when you pulled down the waist band. Your eyes widen.   
"Am i too big for you" he asked.  
"I can work with that. " you said proudly.  
He laid you on the couch before you could climb back on him. He kissed your neck, leaving a mark. His hands crawl down to your panties and under it.   
"So wet." He mumbled against your skin. He pulled down the waistband and you pushed your thongs down to your feet and to the ground. He held his cock and teased your wet entrance. He looked at you, asking for approval. You nodded and he entered you slowly. You scratched his back as he goes deeper.   
"Fuck" you moaned. He's too big for you.   
"Does it hurt?" He asked. You shaked your head and he moved slowly but deep. You spread your legs more as you take in all the pleasure. He picked up pace and started thrusting faster. You bucked your hips to meet his. He groans at each thrust, hitting your gspot. He rubs your clit as he thrusts faster. You took his hand off of it and touched yourself. You moan as each thrust. You feel yourself come closer.   
"I-im coming." You moaned.  
"Yes." He groaned. He thrusts harder and faster. You held his back and you feel your legs weaken.   
"Seeeeeeb. Fuck." You shouted as you came. He buried his face on your shoulders as he poured himself in you. He collapsed on top of you, catching his breath. You moved and he fell beside you. Pulling you closer and cuddling you. He kissed your neck and rubbed your butt.   
" be mine. " he whispered.   
"Yes." You answered.  
He rubbed your sore ass til u fell asleep. 

-


End file.
